La faille
by Jasynthe
Summary: Sakura fait un voeu.... Quels seront les conséquences?
1. Faîtes attention à se que vous souhaitez

  
Écrit le 20 septembre 2002   
  
Disclaimer: Les personnages de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas   
Nouveaux persos:   
Mikki Ogeta:22 ans, châtaine, yx bleu, travaille pour une compagnie d'informatique réputé. Ce n'est pas le genre à cacher se qu'elle ressent et elle est très convainquante.   
  
Prologue:   
Sakura et ses amis ont maintenant 16 ans. Toya et Yukito ont donc 23 ans.Toya a quitté la résidence familiale, mais il rend visite très souvent. Sakura et Shaolan vivent leur histoire d'amour depuis 6 ans et projettent même de se fiancer. Tomoyo et Eriol forment également un couple depuis que celui-ci est revenu d'Angleterre. Sakura a dévoilé son secret de chasseuse de cartes à tout ces proches.   
  


Chapitre 1:Faîtes attention à se que vous souhaitez!

  
Sakura s'ennuyait. Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à faire.Tomoyo n'étais pas chez elle et Rika, Naoko, Chiaru et Takashi étaient partis à la plage. Elle décida d'appeler Shaolan, peut-être qu'il accepterait d'aller faire une promenade dans le parc.   
  
DRING!!DRIIIIIINNG!!   
- Bonjour! Shaolan à l'appareil!!   
Sakura frémit seulement à entendre la douce voix de son amoureux.   
- Bonjour! C'est Sakura!   
- Sa...Sa...Sakura? Eee...   
- Ça va?   
- Oui, oui...très bien...   
Elle l'entendit parler à voix basse à quelqu'un et le ricanement d'une fille.   
- Qui est avec toi?   
- Eee...Personne... Hum! Pourquoi appelais-tu?   
- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire une promenade avec...   
- Non, désolé! Je ne peux pas! Je dois te laisser. Je te rappelle. Bye!   
Il raccrocha. Sakura regarda le téléphone sans le croire. Il venait carrément de lui raccrocher la ligne au nez. Et le ricanement de la fille? Et Shaolan ne bégayait que lorsqu'il mentait....Sakura décida d'aller voir de plus près.   
Sakura sortit de la maison à l'instant même où son frère entrait.   
- Salut petit monstre, lança-t-il. Tu as vu? Tu vas avoir de nouveaux voisins.   
- Des nouveaux voisins ? Génial!, dit-elle en sortant. Au fait, continua-t-elle en passant la tête à l'intérieur de la maison, JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-UN-MONSTRE!!   
Toya se mit à rire et laissa Sakura partir.   
Sakura atteignit l'appartement de Shaolan en moins de vingt minutes. Elle allait frapper lorsqu'elle entendit le rire d'une fille. Sakura décida de regarder par la fenêtre du salon. Elle se figea à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une jeune fille, de dos, serrait Shaolan dans ses bras. Ce dernier, croisant le regard de Sakura, se sentit défaillir. Sakura s'enfuit en courant. Shaolan s'approcha de la fenêtre et la regarda partir.   
"Oh Sakura! Tu es tellement naïve..."   
Sakura entra en courant et en pleurant chez elle. Elle monta immédiatement à sa chambre, s'évitant ainsi les regards interrogateurs de son père, son frère et de Kélo, qui discutaient dans le salon.   
Rendu à sa chambre, Sakura se mit à pleurer encore plus fort. Elle n'en revenait pas que Shaolan la trompait. Ils allaient fêter leur sixième anniversaire de couple dans une semaine.   
- Comment a-t-il pu? Je souhaiterais tellement être ailleurs...ailleurs...AILLEURS !!!.finit-elle en criant.   
Le cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds, et une carte se créa.   
Sakura ne put voir le nom de la carte avant de s'endormir.   
  
~****~   
Sakura se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte.   
- Petit monstre! C'est l'heure de dîner. Dépêche-toi! On a de la visite!   
- J'arrive!!! Et je ne suis pas un monstre. Combien de fois est-ce que je dois te le répéter?   
- Ouais, c'est ça!   
Sakura se prépara rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Elle espérait que le dîner lui changerait les idées. Elle s'attendait à voir Yukito. mais l'invité était une jeune fille châtaine très jolie.   
Ils se mirent tous à table et Sakura débuta la conversation.   
- Alors, vous travaillez avec Toya?, demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.   
Tous la regardèrent, bouche bée.   
- Sakura? Tu es sûre que tout va bien?, lui demanda son père.   
- Oui, pourquoi?   
- Eh bien! Parce que tu ne reconnais même pas Mikki.   
- Mikki?   
- Oui! Mikki! Ma fiancée! Celle que tu vois à la maison depuis six ans. Celle avec qui je me marie dans deux semaines. Cette Mikki là!!!, dit Toya.   
Sakura les regarda tous à tour de rôle. Elle s'excusa et alla dans sa chambre. Enfin, ce qu'elle croyait être sa chambre. La décoration était très différente. Il n'y avait aucune photos de Shaolan. Il n'y avait également aucune trace des cartes de Sakura et de Kélo. Sakura commença à s'inquiéter.Elle songea alors à la carte qu'elle avait créée avant de s'endormir.Ce devait être elle la responsable.   
Sakura entendit frapper doucement à sa porte.   
- Entrez!   
Mikki entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent un moment. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de penser que Mikki était très belle. Elle ne savait pas que son frère avait de si bons goûts.   
C'est Mikki qui brisa le silence la première.   
- Tu n'es pas la Sakura que je côtoies tout les jours depuis six ans. Tu possèdes de trop grands pouvoirs pour être cette Sakura....Qui es-tu?   
  


À suivre...

  
C'est un fic que j'ai écris il y a quelque temps, mais je l'aimais bien, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas le mettre sur fanfiction.net 


	2. Univers quoi?

  
Écrit le 15 octobre 2002   
  
Disclaimer: les persos de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas de droit.Seule Mikki m'appartient.   
  


Chapitre 2:Univers quoi?

  
-Tu n'es pas la sakura que je côtoies tout les jours depuis six ans.Tu possèdes de trop grands pouvoirs pour être cette Sakura....Qui es-tu?   
Sakura regarda Mikki avec interrogation.Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.   
-Je suis Sakura Kinomoto,probablemnt la même que tu connais.Si j,AI des pouvoirs si grands,c'est que je sui sla maîtresse des cartes nommées "Cartes de Sakura",autrefois nommées "Cartes de Clow".Mais,je n'arrive pas à les trouver...   
Mikki la dévisagea pendant un instant.   
-C'est normal que tu n'aies pas trouvé les cartes de Clow,puisque Sakura n'est pas leur maîtresse.C'est moi la maîtresse des cartes de Clow,sauf qu'elle s'apellent "Cartes de Étoiles" maintenant.Je n'ai pas eu le culot de les nommées de mon prénom.   
Sakura baissa la têteé   
-Tu n'as pas à être honteuse,continua Mikki en relevant la tête de Sakura pour la regarder dans les yeux,si les cartes ont acceptées d'être nommées de ton prénom,c'est qu'elles doivent vraiment t'aimer beaucoup.   
Mikki sourit et Sakura l'imita.Toya entra dans la pièce au même moment.Mikki lâcha en vitesse le visage de Sakura et tenta de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.Toya les dévisagea un instant,puis parla:   
-Mikki,je vanais juste te dire que nous partions biantôt.   
Il sortit de la pièce.Mikki prit un bout de papier et un crayon et inscrivit quelque chose.   
-Comme tu n'es vraisemblablement pas notre Sakura habituelle...Voici l'adresse de l'appartement de ton frère et moi.C'est à deux rues de l'Université.Viens après l'école demain après-midi.Je vais tenter de terminer mon travail plus tôt.Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère,il part pour trois jours ce soir.Nous tenterons de découvrir ce qui se passe.Je dois y aller.À demain!   
Mikki sortit de la pièce,laissant Sakura réfléchir. "L'école?"   
  
Sakura dormit très peu cette nuit-là.Le lendemain matin,elle se prépara comme elle le faisait toujours et partit pour l'école,dans l'espoir que ce ne soit pas différent.   
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de cours,elle cru s'évanouir,Tomoyo et Shaolam s'embrassaient.Elle était furieuse.Elle s'avanca vers eux avec la nette intention de les arrêter,lorsque quelqu'un la prit par la taille.   
-Tu ne m'as pas appelé hier?,lui murmura une voix dans l'oreille.   
Sakura se dégagea rapidement et se retourna pour faire face à un Eriol passablement troublé.   
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?C'est la première fois que tu réagis de cette façon!,dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.   
Sakura recula instinctivement.Eriol la dévisagea un instant puis lui dit:   
-Qui es-tu?   
Sakura,ne sachant pas quoi dire,ni comment réagir face à Eriol et à Shaolan et Tomoyo toujours en train de s'embrasser,s'enfuit de la classe en courant.   
Elle coura pendant une quinzaine de minutes,puis s'écroula sur un banc dans le parc de l'Empereur Pingouin.Elle resta assise là pendant une demi-heure en fixant le vide et en se remémorant les images de Shaolan et Tomoyo qui s'embrassaient.Soudain,elle se mit à pleurer.   
-Je savais que je te trouverais ici,prononça une voix derrière elle.   
Elle se leva rapidement en s'essuyant les yeux pour faire de nouveau face à Eriol.   
-Tu ne m'as pas répondu,continua-t-il,qui es-tu?   
Sakura ne répondit rien pendant un instant,puis elle se rassit sur le banc.   
-Je suis Sakura,j'ai toujours été Sakura.Sauf que tout à l'air différent.Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude.   
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "pas comme d'habitude"?   
-Eh bien,répondit Sakura ,y'a plein de petits détails.Par exemple,Mikki dit qu'elle est la maîtresse des cartes de Clow,mais c'est supposé être moi...   
-Ça expliquerait pouruqoi tu es si puissamte.   
-Oui,surement.Mais pourquoi?   
-Univers parallèle!,déclara Eriol après réflexion.   
-Hein?   
-Dis?Que s'est-il passé avant que tu réalises que tout avait changé?As-tu fait un souhait quelconque?   
-Un souhait?Non,je...Attend!Oui!J'avais souhaité être ailleurs.J'étais triste et fâché,et j'ai souhaité être ailleurs...Et j'ai crée uen carte..Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir son nom..   
-Sakura...Tu as fait un voyage entre les Univers!   
-?!   
-Tu te trouves dans un Univers parallèle.   
-....................D'accord!....Ça explique certains trucs...Mais Mikki??   
-Quoi Mikki?   
-Elle est gardienne des cartes,c'est supposé être moi!Et...Elle n'existe pas dans mon "Univers".   
-Étrange,murmura Eriol.Mais tu te trompes,continua-t-il tout haut,elle existe.Elle n'est simplement pas encore arrivé dans ta vie.   
-Ah!....En pralant de Mikki,elle m'a donné rendez-vous chez elle pour découvrir ce qui se passe.On devrait peut-être l'avertir.   
-Bonne idée!À trois,on devrait trouvé une solution pour te rendre à ton Univers et faire revenir la Sakura de cet Univers-ci.   
Ils marchèrent en silence pendant dix minutes,Sakura prit la parole,mal-à-l'aise par le silence persistant.   
-Tu l'aimes?   
-Qui?   
-L'autre moi!   
Eriol ne répondit pas immédiatement.   
-Oui,énormément.Ce n'est pas comme ça chez toi?   
Sakura secoua la tête.   
-Non!Chez moi,tu es avec Tomoyo...   
Tomoyo?!,s'écia Eriol.Ben dis donc...Ici,on ne c'est jamais très bien entendu...Et toi?   
-Shaolan...c'est sa faute si je suis ici.   
-Quoi?   
Sakura ne répondit pas.Parler de Shaolan lui faisait mal au coeur.   
Quelques instant plus tard,ils arrivèrent au bloc appartement de Toya et Mikki.   
Sakura sonna à la porte de Mikki.Un homme brun avec une grosse moustache leur répondit.   
-Ouais?   
-euh...nous voudrions voir Mikki...   
-C'est pour quoi?   
-Elle nous a dit de passer.   
L'homme les dévisagea,puis leur dit d'attendre.Il ferma la porte.   
-MIKKI!MIKKI?Y'a des gens pour toi!Allez dépêche!!   
La porte de ré-ouvrit.   
Une jeune fille châtaine de douze ans maximum se tenait devant eux.   
-Mikki?Mikki Ogeta(1)?,dit Sakura,croyant que ses yeux la trahissait.   
-Oui!C'est pour quoi?   
  


À suivre...

  
SUPER!!!C'est fou comme y'a beaucoup de suspense(ben quoi?Mikki est supposé avoir 22 ans..pas 12..lol!!)   
Merci à Jessicana pour la patience peu patiente dont elle fait preuve pour savoir la suite...lol..j'suis full émus là que qq1 est impatient de savoir la suite.. :P   
  
  
(1)Comment elle sait le nom de famille de Mikki?Eeeeee......Mikki l'avait marqué sur le bout de papier avec l'adresse... ^^ 


	3. Conclusions hâtives?

  
Écrit le 01 novembre 2002   
  
Disclaimer: les persos de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas de droit.Seule Mikki m'appartient.   
  


Chapitre 3:Conclusions hâtives?

  
-Mikki?Mikki Ogeta?,dit Sakura,croyant que ses yeux la trahissait.   
-Oui!C'est pour quoi?   
Sakura et Eriol se regardèrent un instant.À ce moment,la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit,laissant apparaître Mikki chargée de paquets.   
-Sakura?Eriol?Les cours sont déjà terminés?   
  


*~*~*

  
  
  
-Haha!!Je dois avouer que j'ai été troublée lorsque j'ai appris que la fille du voisin portait le même nom que moi.   
Sakura,Eriol et Mikki étaient dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Mikki et Toya.Sakura et Eriol expliquèrent leur point de vue sur l'arrivée de Sakura .Mikki trouva l'hypothèse plausible.   
-Et maintenant,comment je retrounes chez moi?,demanda Sakura.   
-Eh ben...Tu es arrivé ici à cause d'une carte des Étoil...euh pardon..de Sakura..donc,c'est cette même carte qui pourra te ramener,dit Mikki.   
-Mais...cette carte est encore dans mon monde,s'exclama Sakura.   
Eriol et Mikki se regardèrent un instant.Sakura continua:   
-L'autre moi pourra peut-être utilisée la carte pour me ramener..   
Eriol et Mikki se lancèrent un autre regard.   
-QUOI??   
-Écoute Sakura,commença Mikki.   
-Si Mikki et moi avont pu sentir que tu possédais de très grands pouvoirs,c'est que...la Sakura Kinomoto de notre monde ne possède absolument aucun pouvoirs.Si Mikki,la maîtresse des cartes et ton frère sont fiancés,c'est un hazard.   
Non..Non,murmura Sakura.Mlle Mizuki l'a déjà dit:Les hazards n'existent pas(1).   
-Quoi?,demanda Eriol.   
Sakura était complètment désamparé...elle ne savait plus quoi faire.Une certitude se forgeait dans osn esprit,une certitude qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir naître..Elle ne pourrait plus jamais partir d'ici...elle ne reverrait plus les gens tels qu'elles les connaissaient avant,elle ne pourrait plus être avec Shaolan...Shaolan...des images lui apparurent...la fois où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait,le jour qu'il était revenu,leur premier baiser...la fille qui serrait Shaolan dans ses bras.   
Sakura éclata en sanglots.Ni Mikki,ni Eriol n'osèrent s'approcher pour la réconforter.   
Soudain,un immense vent se déclara dans la pièce,un grand cercle blanc lumineux apparut dans la pièce.Le cercle se mit à parler.   
-.........a..............u.........r..........   
  


À suivre...

  
  
P'tit chapitre...j'suis dans le mood des petits chapitres ces temps-ci..loll..   
  
(1)elle a dit qqch du genre ds l'animé..ds le manga aussi je crois..mais ça jai pas réussit à le retrouvé..lol.... 


	4. Retour à la normale?

  
écrit le 05 décembre 2002   
  
Disclaimer: les persos de CCS ne m'appartiennent pas de droit.Seule Mikki m'appartient.   
  


Chapitre 4:Retour à la normale?

  
  
Soudain,un immense vent se déclara dans la pièce,un grand cercle blanc lumineux apparut dans la pièce.Le cercle se mit à parler(1).   
-....a....u....r.....   
Eriol et Mikky se levèrent en même temps et invoquèrent leur sceptre,près à attaquer le.....enfin...cette chose étrange qui les attaquait.   
Sakura se leva elle aussi...mais elle n'essaya pas de se protéger d'une manière ou d'une autre...elle s'approcha du cercle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit qu'à 30 cm de celui-ci.Mikky lui cria de reculer,mais Sakura n'en fit rien.Elle avança encore et entra dans le cercle.Elle n'entendit que Mikky et Eriol crier son nom en même temps avant de s'évanouir.   
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla,elle était couchée dans un lit dans une pièce toute noire.Elle tenta de se relever,mais elle était trop faible et retombit dans le lit.Quelque chose bougea à coté d'elle.   
-Sakura?Tu es réveillée?   
Sakura se figea.Cette voix,c'était celle de Kélo.   
-Kélo?   
La lumière s'ouvrit et Sakura pu apercevoir Kélo qui s'approchait d'elle.   
-Ça va?,demanda-t-il.   
-Ça pourrait aller mieux.Que s'est-il passé?   
-Hier,tu es arrivée en pleurant de chez Shaolan et tu es montée immédiatement à ta chambre.Quand je suis venue te rejoindre un peu plus tard,tu étais évanouie sur le sol et lorsque tu t'es réveillé et que tu m'as vu,tu t'es mise à hurler comme une folle.Ton frère est arrivé pour tenter de te calmer.Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu voulais voir Mikky.Ton frère a réussi à te faire dormir,et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais plus de pouvoirs.J'ai donc questionné les cartes et j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait une nouvelle:"The Dimensions".La carte m'a dit qu'elle t'avait envoyé dans une autre dimension et que la Sakura de cette dimension était venu te remplacer.La carte était très triste de ce qu'elle avait fait et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus te ramener.   
-Oui....ce bout-là,je l'avais compris.Ensuite?   
-J'ai appelé le morv.....Shaolan pour qu'il vienne m'aider.Il avait l'air très bouleversé.C'est lui qui t'a ramené.   
-Comment il a fait?Il ne peut pas utiliser les cartes de Sakura.   
-Il l'a quand même fait.Ça a puisé toute son énergie magique.Tu as mis beaucoup de temps avant de traversé le cercle et ça l'a complètement épuisé.Dès que l'échange des deux Sakura a été fait,il s'est évanouie.Il dort dans la chambre de ton frère.   
Sakura se demanda alors si elle devait aller le voir.D'un côté,elle mourait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le remercier,mais de l'autre,elle ne pouvait oublier la jeune fille avec lui.Elle décida de se lever et d'aller le voir.Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à se rendre jusqu'à la chambre de son frère,car elle était à bout de force.   
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce et qu'elle vit Shaolan assit sur le lit,elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras.Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un moment,puis Shaolan lui posa une question.   
-Pourquoi as-tu créé cette carte?   
Sakura se recula vivement des bras de Shaolan et le gifla.   
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?   
-Ce que tu as fait?,s'écria Sakura.Et tu fais l'innocent en plus.Tu me trompes avec je-ne-sais-pas-qui depuis je-ne-sais-pas-combien-de-temps.Je t'ai vu!!Tu oses le nier.Je t'ai vu la serrer dans tes bras.   
-Je ne l'ai pas serré dans mes bras,c'est elle qui m'a serré dans ses bras.   
-Ah!Tu l'avoues!Je te haïs Shaolan Li. Sakura allait sortir de la pièce,lorsque des bras la retenir.   
-Sakura,cette fille c'était Meilin,ma cousine.Tu te souviens d'elle.Je lui demandais conseil à propos d'un truc et elle essayait de me donner de la motivation.   
-C'est...c'est vrai?,demanda Sakura les larmes aux yeux.   
-Bien sûr que oui.Sakura,jamais je n'oserais te faire du mal de cette façon,je t'aime trop pour ça.   
-Oh Shaolan,dit Sakura en sautant dans les bras de son amoureux.Je t'aime moi aussi.   
Après un instant,Sakura demanda:   
-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui demander?   
Shaolan lui sourit.Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et s'agenouilla:   
-Sakura Kinomoto,voulez-vous m'épouser?   
Sakura ne put retenir ses cris de joie et hurla des tonnes de 'oui' en s'aggripant au cou de Shaolan.   
Cette nuit-là.Sakura eu la permission de laisser Shaolan dormir avec elle(2).Toute sa famille,y compris Toya,était très heureuse pour elle.L'avenir s'annonçait beau.   
Le lendemain matin,Sakura voulut aller annoncer la nouvelle à Tomoyo de vive voix.Elle laissa Shaolan dormir et sortit de la maison en courant.Elle remarqua son frère en train de parler avec la fille des nouveaux voisins.En y regardant de plus près,Sakura ne put s'empècher de s'exclamer à elle-même:   
-Mikky?   
Mikky leva les yeux vers Sakura,lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.   
Sakura continua sa route vers chez Tomoyo.Elle était très contente pour son frère.Elle était certaine qu'il se marierait avec Mikky comme dans l'autre dimension.   
Chez Tomoyo qui ouvrit la porte chez elle.Sakura lui sauta au cou en lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle.   
-Aaaa!!C'est merveilleux Sakura.C'est moi qui vait faire ta robe de mariage.Ah oui!Je la vois déjà,elle va avoir de la dentelle là,et des rubans ici.....aaaa!!Sakura,j'ai hâte!!   
-Eee...oui Tomoyo....Héhé...Dis,tu veux être ma demoiselle d'honneur?   
-Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!OUI!!Je sais déjà comment va être ma robe!!   
-Hum..Tomoyo..Le mariage n'est quand même pas pour demain,tu peux te laisser le temps d'y penser un peu.   
-Mais je veux que ta robe soit parfaite,je vais la commencer aujourd'hui même.   
-Eeeee....Si tu veux........J'imagine qu'Eriol va être le garçon d'honneur de Shaolan.   
-Qui?   
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~   


~OWARI~

  
  
  
MOUAHAHHAHAHAHA!!JE SUIS DIAAAAABOLIQUE!!..héhé....éh oui,c'est la fin.....J'ai décidé de prendre la méthode de Jessicana (coupine de mouwa)... L'imprévue.. lol... C'étais-tu assez imprévue à votre goût?..lol   
Je vais surement faire une suite à ce fic un jour...mais pas tout de suite...   
  
  
(1)Le cercle dit: 7 jours....... :P référence cinématograohique....dsl....jai po pu résister......aller voir le film 'Le cercle' de Gore Verbinsky....c trop bon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(2)DORMIR!!!!! Il sont pas encore mariés.. lol 


End file.
